


Shenanigans Meme Fic

by celestexists



Category: Shenanigans (Original Universe)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blake is still Blake no matter what universe, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, don't underestimate Kate, meme fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestexists/pseuds/celestexists
Summary: 1. Write down the names of 10 characters.2. Write a fic of fifteen words or fewer for every prompt, using the characters determined by the numbers.3. Do NOT read the prompts before you do step 1.Or, more shenanigans ensue for the gang.





	Shenanigans Meme Fic

**Author's Note:**

> This started with [May's tweet](https://twitter.com/anhgryboys/status/1148423009079721985), which then [quickly escalated from there](https://twitter.com/celestexists/status/1148473916295282688). This is a more polished version of the tweetfics, as well as the prompts they were written for. Literally no one but May asked for this so I'm sorry, I promise I'm still working on the ot3 fic ahaha.

  1. Elliot
  2. Jonah
  3. Nicholas
  4. Jane
  5. Caroline
  6. Hazel
  7. Blake
  8. Kate
  9. Evan
  10. Anna



**First time, 4 and 6 (Jane and Hazel)**

Hazel takes the cigarette from Jane and coughs after her first draw.

Jane smiles and blows out a smoke ring. “You get used to it.”

Hazel stares at Jane’s red lips. “Yeah.”

**Angst, 7 (Blake)**

“This cold night will turn us all to fools and madmen,” Blake says in anguish. 

“Okay, thank you!” the director says. “We’ll keep in touch.”

**AU, 1 and 8 (Elliot and Kate)**

“Hands in the air in 3...2...1!” Kate says.

Elliot lifts his hands, looking smugly at his intricately plated _boeuf bourguignon_. He’s going to win this Mystery Box Challenge.

**Threesome, 3, 6, and 9 (Nicholas, Hazel, Evan)**

Nicholas curls against Hazel, tucks his face in her shoulder.

“That was weird, right?” Evan says from Hazel’s other side, his arm over her waist.

“Weird but fun,” Hazel says.

Nicholas hums in agreement and closes his eyes.

**Hurt/comfort, 5 and 10 (Caroline and Anna)**

Caroline takes Anna in her arms while Anna shakes, her sobs muffled against Caroline’s shirt.

“It’ll be okay.”

“I just don’t understand why we can’t make it work. It’s the same thing over and over again.” 

Caroline doesn’t say anything more, just lets Anna cry and holds her tight.

**Crackfic, 1 (Elliot)**

“What the fuck.” Jonah blinks.

Elliot stretches. He hasn’t been out in ages, literally thousands of millennia. “You know how this goes, you rub the lamp, you get three wishes. Let’s get on with it.”

**Horror, 10 (Anna)**

Anna wakes in a dark room. The door is locked and the windows are blacked out.

She turns around when she hears a creak from the shadowed corner of the room.

“Anna. We’ve been expecting you.”

Anna starts screaming just as cold tendrils start wrapping around her ankles.

**Baby fic, 5 and 9 (Caroline and Evan)**

Evan wakes to Caroline shaking him. “Your turn to calm the gremlin,” she mumbles into the pillow. In the background, Evan can hear Josh wailing in the baby monitor.

Evan yawns and kisses her head before getting up. “Don’t call him that,” Evan says and stumbles out of their room to feed and cuddle their gremlin.

**Dark, 2 and 8 (Jonah and Kate)**

“We have laws,” Jonah says coldly. Kate is still beside him. “In my coven you’re expected to obey them.”

“I’ll do better, I swear!”

Jonah lets his fangs slip. “You had a century to do better. Immortality is wasted on you.” Jonah nods at Kate and leaves before the screams start.

**Romance, 4 and 7 (Jane and Blake)**

“So I hear you like Gackt,” Blake says casually.

Jane raises an eyebrow. “Everyone knows I like Gackt, Blake.”

“I have concert tickets!” Blake fans out the tickets. “You wanna go with me?”

Jane pauses. “As friends you mean?”

Blake shrugs. “Yeah, if you want. But also maybe something like a date, if that’s cool with you.”

Jane stares at him. “I’ll think about it.”

**Death fic, 2 and 3 (Jonah and Nicholas)**

Nicholas holds Jonah in his arms, feeling Jonah’s fingers digging on his shoulders. “I don’t understand why I feel this way,” Jonah mutters.

“What do you feel?” 

“Mostly mindblowing grief.” Jonah laughs raggedly. “He kicked me out when I was 16, why am I so gutted he’s dead?”

“He was still your dad,” Nicholas says quietly. “You’re allowed to feel whatever you feel, Jonah.”

**Bodyswap fic, 2, 4, and 8 (Jonah, Jane, and Kate)**

“Okay, so how do we solve this?” Jonah as Jane asks. He doesn’t even know how this happened. One minute, he was himself, the next he was in Jane’s body.

“I have no idea,” Jane as Kate says, while lighting a cigarette.

“I may have contacts,” Kate as Jonah says after a pause.

**Stuck on an island, 1 and 6 (Elliot and Hazel)**

“We need to set our differences aside, if we want to survive,” Hazel says grimly.

Elliot squints against the sun. There’s nothing but ocean in the horizon. “Agreed. Let’s salvage everything we can and find a source of water.”

Hazel nods. “Let’s do this,” she says determinedly.

**Kink fic, 3 and 5 (Nicholas and Caroline)**

“Oh.” Caroline smiles slowly. “You liked that.”

Nicholas stares up at her breathlessly. 

Caroline leans down until her hair is brushing against his face. “You want me to do it again?” He nods helplessly. “Say please.”

“Please.”

Nicholas shudders when Caroline presses a kiss to his neck before biting down again on the purpling bruise on his skin.

** Bonus prompts by May **

**Neighbors, 5, 9, and 10 (Caroline, Evan, and Anna)**

Caroline stares at Evan and Anna while the firefighters clear the building. “Okay, who set off the smoke detector this time?” she asks, crossing her arms over her chest. Good thing she’s wearing a shirt and pajamas. 

They look at each other guiltily. Then one of them breaks. 

“I just wanted to bake cookies!” Anna wails.

**Only one bed, 6 and 7 (Hazel and Blake)**

“Is this okay?” Blake whispers as Hazel tries to get comfortable. 

“Yeah, it’s just...” Hazel pauses, looking up at the ceiling of Blake’s room. “Why do you have Jonah’s posters stuck to your walls.”

“For inspiration,” he says solemnly.

“I. Okay, whatever. Good night, Blake.”

**Coffeeshop, 1 and 10 (Elliot and Anna)**

“I’ll have a pink drink please.” 

“We only serve what’s on the menu,” Anna says, gesturing to the Starbucks menu behind her.

“It’s on the secret menu, obvs,” he says impatiently. “Where’s Kate?”

“Oh, so you’re Elliot!” Anna says brightly. “Yeah, Kate’s on leave, but she wrote down your order. Hang on.”

**IKEA, 2 and 9 (Jonah and Evan)**

“What about this?” Jonah asks, and gestures to the glass ovenware.

“You think Anna will like it?” Evan asks.

“She bakes right? She'll like it.”

Evan fumbles with his actual list of Things to Get Anna. “Thanks for helping me again, man.”

Jonah smiles. “What are friends for?”

**Texting, 3 and 7 (Nicholas and Blake)**

Nicholas pats for his vibrating phone and blinks blearily at the screen.

Blake: (✪‿✪)ノ

Nicholas groans and taps out a reply ( _G_ _ood night, Blake_ ) before going back to sleep.

**Rivals, 4 and 8 (Jane and Kate)**

Jane and Kate look at their dossiers. Their next assignment includes stealing the Madonna and Child from the Met. Theoretically they’re supposed to work together but...

“If I get it first, I want your Harry Winston earrings,” Jane says.

“And if I do, I get your Cartier necklace.”

“Deal.”


End file.
